


Blind

by Lastwaterbender



Category: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastwaterbender/pseuds/Lastwaterbender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mako begs Korra for forgiveness after episode 6 "The Aftermath"<br/>Its a little bit on the depressing side, but no worries it ends happy...</p><p>Dedicated to Talenteddepression who also a dedicated reviewer and frankly needs the recognition for being an awesome reviewer.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Mako begs Korra for forgiveness after episode 6 "The Aftermath"  
> Its a little bit on the depressing side, but no worries it ends happy...
> 
> Dedicated to Talenteddepression who also a dedicated reviewer and frankly needs the recognition for being an awesome reviewer.

Title: Blind  
Author: SplishySplash/Last Waterbender  
Genre:  Comfort/Hurt I really need to find a new genre  
Pairing: Makorra  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: I own nothing This is dedicated to talenteddepression . . . This is a little depressing one shot post episode 6 The Aftermath with Mako making things right and Asami becoming a nomad and running away from Republic City or something like that. . . maybe joined a convent somewhere in the North Pole. You will have to see   
Summary:  He was blinded by his own indecisiveness and he's hurting the ones that mean the most to him.

 

He was blinded by his own indecisiveness and he knew that he hurt her. The look of sadness that fell on Korra's face when he told her that she was witch hunting Mr. Sato, but worst of all he told her that their friendship would be over if she continued to pursue it. He knew from the look of her down casted eyes that she didn't want to be the face of the hunt and deep down Mako knew that she didn't want to believe the allegations. 

Mako made her choose between her job as the Avatar and his friendship, an unfair move right off the bat because she didn't choose to be the Avatar. 

After the raid was over and the dust settled of the capture of Hiroshi Sato, in her own hurt feelings she offered them a place to stay, even offered the heartbroken Asami a place to stay. He hadn't seen her since they landed at the air temple and he knew he had to apologize, but he also needed to be with Asami. His insides churned as he settled into his shared room with Bolin. 

A tap on the door broke the brothers silence and Mako silently hoped that it was Korra, but it wasn't. A tear-stained Asami stood on the other side. "I was sent to tell you that dinner is ready." She said and Bolin jumped up, his normal excited self and ran out of the room. 

Mako didn't know what to say really. "Are you . . . okay?" He asked lamely, looking at his feet.

Asami smiled a little. "I don't know, but I think I know someone who could use a little cheering up." She said and pointed out the window. Korra sat under the pavilion with her head rested against the pillar, the angry storm clouds came rolling in and from the looks of it rain had started to fall. Her shoulders shook a little and he knew that she was probably crying. "It took a lot to do what she did today and we weren't exactly fair to her either." 

The fire bender looked at her questioningly. "I know, but you. . ." He started and was silent as she placed a finger on his lips. 

"I will be fine eventually, but Korra needs you and I realized that today." She said modestly. "She's going to have a lot on her plate bringing down the Equalists and she needs someone strong next to her." Mako blinked a couple of times, unsure of what was happening. "Yes Mako, I am breaking up with you. I have the utmost respect for you and I think you will do great things, just not with me. I don't know anything anymore, but I feel that I need to find it by myself."

How could she be so calm at a time like this? It was what he loved about her that she was so easy going and understanding. She could see that he was torn between her and Korra, she also knew that neither of them would do anything with her in the romantic picture. 

Her life was being torn upside down and she was freeing him from the emotional baggage so that she could sort it out for herself. "I . . . thank you." He said brushing past her, but not without a small kiss to her forehead. 

He jogged down the stairs as the rain started pour and out the door, crossing the path to the pavilion to hear Korra sniffling and wiping her eyes.  "I'm not hungry." She said, not turning around. 

"I came to tell you that I'm sorry." He said throwing his hands out nervously.  
She got up and turned around, angrily wiping the tears that streamed steady down her cheeks. He wanted nothing more than to wipe the tears off her face, but she glared at him. "I'm going to bed."

Korra brushed past him and he grabbed her hand, forcing her to stop. "I know what I said hurt you and I also know that I've been a complete prick to you the last couple of weeks. You don't deserve it and I'm sorry."

Anger flashed through her eyes. "You made me choose between you and my duties as the Avatar and you're sorry? I wished that the tip we gotten was wrong because I knew how much it would upset you and Asami, I prayed even." She yelled, with tears running down her cheeks. "I didn't want to do it, but I had to for the benders of Republic City and I sacrificed everything on raiding that warehouse because no matter what I would not win."

His hand cupped her cheek. "I know I put you in an unfair position and I'm sorry." He said firmly. "You needed my support and I failed you, but I'm going to spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

An array of emotions crossed her face, he could tell that she wanted to still be mad at him and it looked like she was going to start sobbing. "I. . ." She started before the latter won out. He pulled her into his arms and allowed her to cry against him. "I didn't have a choice. . ." 

He pushed her back gently and brushed her wet hair back behind her ears. She wasn't wearing it in her normal style, just down and it framed her face nicely. "I know."  He said. "I knew it then too, I was just too caught up to realize how much I've been hurting you. Can you forgive me?"

Mako's hands held on to her forearms, not allowing her to escape his grasp. They needed to talk things out before permanent damage was done. She fell silent as he could see the war raging in her mind, she nodded and buried her face into his chest. He held her tightly, allowing the last couple days to wash away with the rain.

They were starting to get soaked, but Mako stood still against her. He held her tightly until she stopped shaking and it felt like eternity. He eventually pulled back just a little to look over her tear stained face. "I forgive you." She whispered and he did the unthinkable.

He kissed her. 

His lips met hers and she was momentarily surprised, but kissed him back. The rain washed away all of the sadness and anger that both were feeling. After what seemed like forever she ended the kiss turning away with a sneeze. "Come on Avatar, you need to dry off before you get sick." She shook her head and laid it on his chest. "Or we can stand right here." 

Eventually her stomach grumbled between them and it filled the night with laughter. "I guess I am hungry." She said with their giggles subsided. Mako brushed her hair back again and sighed, it was good to hear her laugh. Seeing her so serious was hard to watch because it wasn't her, she was such a light hearted person and he didn't realize just how much he missed her. 

He kissed her again and pulled back with a smile on his face. "Then let's go get something to eat." He said lightly with a side smile before leading her back into the house with his large hand around her much smaller one.


End file.
